Like Father Like Daughter
by Daskia
Summary: After clockwerks defeat sly and the gang take a well deserved vacation but fate may have different plans when clockwerks daughter vowes revenge on the raccoon.
1. A Plot Unfolds

I dont own Sly cooper but you already knew that. This is my first Sly Cooper fanfic so bare with here people if you dont like it ok if you like it thank you. So please read and review thank you for your time. (it's get better...i hope anyway lol)

A Plot Unfolds

"Hurry up you lazy pathetic excuse for falcons" an outraged voice echoed thorough out the volcano. Perched on the rim was a medium silhouette of an owl. The robo-falcons screeched as they dived into the lava retrieving the scattered clockwerk parts one by one.

The owl smiled with such a grin that would cause even the bravest of heroes tremble in fear. She looked at the piled of clockwerk parts that lay before her. "Soon raccoon, soon you will rue the day you messed with the clockwerk clan and ruined my life. I vow revenge upon my father and the rest of my family. Soon the cooper clan will cease to exist"

Robo-falcons screeched as the last part of clockwerk landed in front of their new master. "Your order has been completed master." Came the voice of a tall falcon.

"Wonderful" The owl smiled. "Now my falcons take the parts to the base. I have a matter to take care of."

"Yes master." The tall falcon replied as he snatched the clockwerk eyes and flew off toward the south all the other falcons following suit.

The owl watched then flew off toward paris. "Your time is coming to a close raccoon"

I know it was short. I'll update when i can again if you liked it so far thank you. If you didnt well ok.


	2. The Shadows Orb and the Midnight Exchang

Again i dont own sly cooper and yeah you know the story...anyway well heres chapter two. Tell me what you thank please

The Shadows Orb and a Midnight Exchange

"Hurry up sly…cops are swarming this place" Came the voice of a terrified turtle who was looking around franticly.

"Relax Bentley" Came the clam voice of the raccoon who was perched upon a chandelier. "Let me just grab the Shadows Orb and we can go"

"Whats the shadows orb again?" a strong voice came over the binocucom.

"It's a powerful artifact that has the ability to channel hatred into a energy source" Bentley said while he was looking at a map.

"Yeah but it'll pack a ton of coins on theifnet (if you haven't played sly 2…well…sry…) which we can use for that vacation in Vegas" Sly remarked as he climbed up the rope of the chandelier then spire jumped onto a light pole.

"The Slot Machines shall fell the wrath of "The Murry"." Murry said in his heroic tone

"Be careful sly one false move and our vacation will have to be postponed for five to ten years or life." The turtle said in a quiet voice

"Calm down Bentley." The raccoon said as he swiped the orb off of it's pillow and replaced it with his well known card. "Piece of cake." The cooper jumped back onto a rope then climbed up to the chandelier, out the window, across rooftops to the hideout. Bentley on the roads following him.

"So how much is it worth?" a rather large pink hippo called from his spot on the couch.

"Well I'm not sure. It all depends –" Bentley was cut off as a little alarm rang on his computer. "Wow…that was quick…"

"What?" Sly asked as he sat at the table.

"Someone already wants it and there willing to pay a price that's off the charts." Bentley said as he sat there staring the number of zeros.

Sly looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened "Wow…well what are we waiting for?...when do we get the coins?"

"It says here to take the orb to the top of the Efile (sp?)Tower. " Bentley said still shocked at the amount.

"On my way" Sly put the orb in the pouch on his leg and went outside. He looked at the moonless sky. 'Well no cops to see' sly thought as he jumped from roof to roof. 'Who would pay that much for an orb? It doesn't make sense….oh well I suppose it doesn't matter.' Sly reached the top of the Efile Tower and looked around.

"Greetings" A cold voice said from the shadows.

Sly froze and peered though the dark making out a small silhouette with grey eyes "Are you the one who wants the orb." Sly spoke

"Yes" The silhouette replied "Show the orb and you can take your coins"

Sly pulled out the orb and it glowed red for a few seconds then slowly went back to it's black color. "Here it is"

The silhouette didn't move but it's eyes gave a greedy yet approved looked. "Excellent. Your coins are all here." The silhouette trusted a rather large bag of coins at the raccoon with its talons.

Sly looked at the bag then threw the orb to the figure. "You seem to want that orb an awful lot to pay so much."

"Lets just say I'm a collector of rare artifacts" the figure said putting the orb into her pocket.

"Very well then" With that the raccoon grabbed the bag and jumped off the tower to the nearest room then disappeared into the ngiht.

"Oh cooper your family has always been naïve." The clouds parted and the moon cast it's glow upon the roof tops revealing the figure. The owl let out an evil laugh as she patted the orb in her pocket. "You've just given me the source of your downfall. Cooper you've sealed your fate." The owl cackled and flew off into the night.

Well there you are...if you liked it once again thank you if you didnt well ok. thanks for reading and wasting time! lol


	3. An Interesting Invitation and Cookies

Thank you for revewing and i know my grammer and spelling are really bad which is bad considering i'm in 9th grade anyway. Heres my next chapter once again if you like it thank you if not ok and if you review good or criticism I LOVE YOU lol well here you go.

An Interesting Invitation and Cookies

"Wow Bentley…You just doubled our money" Sly said sitting next to him at the poker table.

"It's just simple mathematics." Bentley said proudly as picked up a new hand.

"The Murry would have doubled as well if the slot machines wouldn't have fooled me with there cursed trickery" Murry said smacking his fist into his hand.

"Relax Murry" Sly said "The slot machines are the worst"

"Excuse me" a voice said taping sly on the shoulder.

Sly turned around and saw a tall white female wolf standing behind him. "Yes?"

"Are you the Cooper Gang?" The wolf asked

"That all depends" Sly said smiling at the wolf.

"This is for you" The wolf handed him a letter then walked away

"Wait…" Sly started to say but then turned his attention to the letter opening it.

"What does it say?" Bentley asked both him and Murry looking over Sly's shoulder at the letter which read:

_Dear Cooper Gang: _

_Greetings, we courageously invite you to attend the Works Hotel for our yearly tradition of honoring master thieves. Every year a select few thieves are invited to attend a private party celebrating there hard work and there extraordinary thieving skills. During your stay you are encouraged to visit the pool, our luxurious beach, our small casino, and much more. If you wish to attend, and we encourage you to, please be waiting on the roof of Aladdin Casino tomorrow evening at midnight._

_Sincerely, _

_Shadow of the Works_

"Wow" Murry said "Are we going?"

"Of course Murry" sly said as though it was obvious.

"I don't know sly" Bentley spoke "I've never heard of this tradition."

"Well we can get some dirt on them and enjoy ourselves at the same time" Sly said standing up.

"Alright" Bentley said as the three off them walked off.

Tomorrow Midnight

Sly looked around curious of if there host would show up at all. But the sound of swirling blades shattered his thoughts. The chopper came into view and a rope was thrown to the three thieves. Sly grabbed it and Bentley and Murry soon followed. "So are you our host?" sly asked sitting behind the pilots. Who were two wolves one he hadn't seen and the one who had given him the letter.

"No our boss had to attend to an urgent matter." The male wolf said.

"I see" Sly said sitting back in the chair.

"Our boss is very busy these days she hardly has time to supervise events but she was rather persistent to ensure that you come for our yearly celebration." The female wolf spoke turning to look at the three thieves "She said you were her most honored guests of all time."

"Well were honored" Sly said smiling

Hours later

The chopper descended upon a small island. "Here we are" The male wolf said shutting off the engine.

"Nice" Sly said as they jumped out of the chopper.

"Follow me." The female wolf said.

"Forgive me but I haven't acquired your name." Sly said with his usual flirting ways.

The female wolf smiled "My name is Heather"

"Ah lovely name" Sly smiled as he followed her into the hotel.

"Welcome to the cl-" Heather coughed "The Works hotel. Cookies?" She picked up a plate of cookies that was on the counter. Sly and Murry accepted greatly but Bentley stood there untrusting. After a few moments however he took one.

"So where's our host?" Bentley said curious why she hadn't shown up.

"She must still be taking care of the urgent matter…she come see you however when shes done." Heather said. "But in the mean time you can get your rooms and go to the pool or beach or anything else. However stay clear of the volcano…it seems to been a tiny bit active lately." Heather reached behind the counter and obtained three keys. "Here you are." Sly took the keys and the three of them went and claimed their rooms.

Sly and Bentley walked out of there rooms as they heard a loud noise. Murry came out of his room. "I'm hungry...where's the food?" his stomach growled again.

"There should be a restaurant or something somewhere." Bentley said.

"Yes master the Cooper Gang is here." Heather said talking on the phone to the owl on the other line.

"Excellent, keep them occupied." The owl replied. "Soon that raccoon will be at the mercy of the Clockwerk clan."

"Yes master" Heather replied

"Come on lets go find one or at least look around" Sly said walking down the hall into the lobby coming upon Heather who was on the phone.

Heather looked up "I'm sorry but were not taking reservations at this time please check back within a couple of weeks. Thank you" She hung up the phone knowing she'd get in trouble for that one. "You all hungry?. There's a restaurant by the pool." Heather smiled.

Bentley looked at her 'Something's out of place' he thought but he tried to ignore it.

"Will you be showing us around?" Sly asked.

"Shortly there's a matter I must attend to" Heather smiled.

"Alright" Sly said. The Cooper Gang made there way outside to the pool.

"Sly I don't trust her" Bentley said as soon as they came out of the hotel.

"I don't either she seemed kind of sneaky…." Murry said

"You guys" Sly started to say

"Sly come on, she seems shifty as though she's hiding something…and she almost slipped something when we first got here. And why is our host not shown up yet?" Bentley argued. "Something's not right. "

"Alright, alright, we'll be careful." Sly said with a sigh.

"When she comes back I have a feeling we should ask her a few questions about our mysterious host." Bentley said

"Here she comes now" Murry said as Heather came through the doors.

Yeah it was long i know...it would have been longer but i finally found a stopping point woo!...i'll add more chapters asap..


	4. Questioning and Capture

Well i finally finished this chapter lol. Thank you people who do read it. your awesome. I've said it before and once again i'll say it again. If you like it thank you if not ok. Sly Cooper rocks! lol Ahem read on

Questioning and Capture

"Are you three enjoying your stay?" Heather asked in an innocent voice.

"Yes but there are some…questions that are bugging us" Sly replied "For example where's our mysterious host?"

"Ah she should be here shortly" Heather said "She finally oversaw the crisis and should be on her way"

"I see." Bentley replied with the most untrusting glance you could give a person "So about our host, why did she name it The Works Hotel?"

"Oh um a family name." Heather said trying not to give anything away.

"Greetings" a voice came from behind the three thieves. "Excuse me for not greeting you earlier I had a…important matter to attend to." The three thieves turned and saw a small autumn colored owl with grey eyes. At that moment Bentley understood everything the letter, the hotel name, heathers slipup, and there host. Questions raced through Sly's head The owl started at the three thieves and her wolf employee. "I didn't think my absence had such an effect on you. I'm Ms. Works" the owl held out one of her wings

"Nice to meet you" Sly said slowly shaking hands with her.

"Well enjoy your stay" the owl said. "I must attend to another matter. To much work these days oh well…it's worth it" she said in a cold voice while giving sly an evil smile which caused him to step back a tiny bit. The owl gave a steady glace at Heather who didn't say anything but gave an eye approving look, then she walked pasted her whispering "The turtle and the hippo."

"She seems a bit...odd…"Murry said as the owl disappeared

"She never has time for anything" Heather said "Well would you like to eat or something." She tried to change the subject

"No I think we better go to our rooms" Bentley said looking at the darkening sky "It's getting dark and it also looks like it might rain" Heather gave a disappointed her plan was going well.

"You guys go ahead" sly said out of no where "I'll stay"

"But sly" Murry started to say be stopped as sly was giving him a look. He and Bentley both retreated to the hotel.

"So Heather" Sly said smiling at her leaning on his cane "So dinner?"

Heather smiled and took this as an opportunity to complete her master's request. "Yes. Follow me" She led him to a small restaurant that was near the pool. She looked at her watch and smiled.

-------

Bentley and Murry came close to there rooms. "If only we could get sly away from her" Bentley said with a sigh

"Don't worry little buddy he'll be fine." Murry replied following the turtle

"I'm not so sure Murry. I mean Clockwerk was a evil mastermind yes but we have no idea what his daughter is capable of…" Bentley's works were cut off as a voice sounded out of know where

"Would you like to find out?" came a cold out of nowhere. A large cage trapped the two thieves. Robo-falcons raced down the hall and snatched the cage taking it toward their master's lair. The robo-falcons dropped the cage on a ledge in front of their master. "Well well Bentley and Murry, Coopers little companions. You wanted to find out what I'm capable of look behind you." Bentley and Murry looked behind them and there eyes widened as a completed Clockwerk sat on the ledge. "Soon father will be reborn and the cooper family will perish"

"This is insane!" Bentley yelled looking back from Clockwerk to the owl who stands before them. "you cant do this!"

"Of course I can!" The owl argued. "Look around you, your trapped, clockworks nearly complete and cooper is oblivious to my plan!" The owl let out a cackle

"This cage can not withhold "the Murry"" Murry said growling

"Oh but I think it can" The owl smiled "you see that cage is made with the same rare alloy as dear father. It's unbreakable. Enjoy you moments of life, for when copper goes do so do you." She let out another cackle and flew over toward the unfinished clockwerk.

Well there you are. Hope you liked it! Reviews would be nice lol. Also Thank you Odairu64 for your reviews! i'm glad you like the story.!


	5. Dinner and a Prophecy

Finally! I updated...sry it took so long for those of you who were waiting. I had a half day today so i had time to write more! WOO lol anyway i dont own sly cooper the only people i own are my owl and my wolf heather, thats it lol anyway read...Read...READ READ NOW! lol and reveiw lol if you want.

Dinner and a Prophecy

Sly sat at a round table in a small restaurant close to the pool. He looked outside as rain started to pour down, he hoped Bentley and Murry weren't out in the jungle or anything. His eyes traveled back toward the white wolf who sat across from him. "So Heather, when is this special ceremony for us?"

Heather blinked and looked at him; she had been lost in his golden brown eyes. "Um…soon very soon. Ms. Works is preparing for it now…" She gave a small grin.

"Ms. Works seems…familiar…" Sly said hoping to get information out of her.

"You may have crossed paths once before" Heather replied slyly.

"Really?...So what keeps her so busy?...I mean a ceremony cant keep a person busy that long" Sly smiled, it was his turn to be sneaky

"Oh…just a project that she's had an interest in for quite a while…however I'm not sure what that project is." Heather tried her best to sound convincing. Of course she knew what her master's plans were. She let out a sigh as the moments pressed on, the more she was with sly the more and more she started to regret giving that invitation to him.

"You know I can't help but notice the candle light brings out your emerald eyes" Sly said with a smile.

"Sly..." Heather began she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sly asked her concerned

"It's nothing sly…really" Heather said trying to shake it off, but the feeling wouldn't leave.

"Come on come on" Bentley said impatiently. He was trying to get the binocucom to home in on sly. "We need to warn him"

"He'll be find little buddy." Murry said trying to clam Bentley down, but it was mostly to convince himself that he was right.

"This has got to be the worst hack I've ever had to do. She has codes, firewalls, barriers, defense, and also offense." Bentley said trying to find a way through all the security on the island trying to find sly. He sighed and stopped his furious typing when he came across something. "Hey Murry look at his."

Murry looked over Bentley's shoulder and read the file: _The Prophecy Of Clockwerk and Cooper. _"What's in it?"

"I'm not sure…but were gona find out" Bentley opened the file after going through security that was better then any bank system, museum, or prison combined. He scanned down the page and came to a writing he couldn't make out.

"What's it say?" Murry asked curiously.

"I'm not sure it looks like it's been written in an old form of text." Bentley said. "I might be able to decipher it but it could take a while." Bentley started to type furiously at the keys.

Heather sighed and stared at her food, she couldn't eat not with the lingering fear that her master would complete her project and challenge the raccoon that sat before her. Her eyes traveled over to him as he ate his dinner.

Sly looked at Heather she hadn't touched her food at all and she seemed a bit paranoid. "Heather are you feeling ok?"

Heather looked at him and paused, should she tell him or lie? "Yes sly…everything's fine." Why? Why did she continue her charade? She wanted to tell sly the truth but she couldn't.

"Here we go." Bentley said as he finished uploading the decoder. "Now we can find out what it says." Bentley and Murry waited patiently as the words were translated. Murry looked behind him to see if the owl hadn't noticed what they were doing and he let out a sigh of relief she was busy working on clockwerk. Bentley started at the deciphered words and blinked. Then picked started to type furiously on his computer till her found sly. "Sly come in sly."

"Bentley?" Sly asked confused? "Bentley I'm in the middle of a date…" he said kind of annoyed.

"Sly you have to look at this" Bentley said uploading the information into his binocucom.

"Bent what are you-" Sly started to say but was cut off by the words that appeared into his bunicucom. He paused then slowly read the words.

_Cooper and Clockwerk_

_Two families's driven by their hatred and greed_

_The Cooper clan born of flesh _

_The Clockwerk clan born of metal_

_Endless anger that has brought forth destruction and death_

_Soon the fighting will end _

_When the only member of the Clockwerk family is born of flesh_

_And the sly raccoon of the cooper clan is born_

_Destiny shall bring them together out of hatred and revenge_

_But when the last light fades _

_Peace shall dawn upon the two clans of Cooper and Clockwerk._

"Bentley what is this? Where'd you find it?" Sly asked somewhat shocked and confused at the words.

"It's a Prophecy I think at least that's what the file said, it was in our "hosts" network" Bentley replied.

Sly blinked "Where are you?" he asked

"Were kind of trapped on a ledge in the volcano" Bentley said with a sigh

"What are you doing there?" Sly asked confused and angry at the same time but his anger slowly died when Bentley said there "host" was the one who captured them and was rebuilding clockwerk. "I'll be there." He turned to Heather and stared at her for a moment. Heather started back at sly she wasn't sure what his conversation was about but she knew it couldn't be good. Sly finally stood up and went toward the door.

"Sly don't!" Heather pleaded standing up

Sly looked at her fore a moment trying to understand her reasons. "There my friends and I'm not going to abandon them" he walked out into the rain and made his way toward the volcano.

* * *

There you are if it was short...sry i'm trying to divide them into chapters...lol if you like it thank you if you dont ok if you review I LOVE YOU..lo j/k...if you read it at all cool! lol. i'll update when i can. 


	6. Clockwerk's Rise

Hello you great great people...yeah anyway i'd like to thank those who acually read the story and liked it! YOU ROCK!... lol this is my last chapter...i might add a sequal..however thats only if i'm asked lol. well read and enjoy.

P.s. i dont own sly cooper which sucks causeI wana own sly cooper that game rocks. .

Clockwerk's Rise

Bentley and Murry watched as there "host" flew past them into her office. Moments later she came out with the Shadows orb

"You're the one who bought the orb?" Murry asked somewhat stunned

"Of course I did" the owl said with a smile "Who else would pay a fortune for something that is worth more then a couple thousand?" The owl let out a small laugh "Though it isn't any use to you now is it?" The owl smiled when she saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. "Ah cooper you've decided to join us?"

"Let them go." Sly said his voice filled with hatred and rage.

"Afraid not cooper." The owl gave and evil smile. "Father wouldn't be to happy with me if I let his enemy's friends lose"

"Who are you?" Sly asked giving her a deadly glare

"Shadora Talinious Sarroa Works, but you call me Shadora. I'm the daughter of Clockwerk." She smiled at the raccoons surprise and fear and took it as an opportunity, and lunged at the stunned raccoon. Sly barley had enough time to get away but not with out losing some of the fur off his tail. He was ready for another attack but was surprised when he saw she was flying over toward Clockwerk.

Sly ran over to Bentley and Murry. "Bentley how do I bust you guys out?"

"I don't know sly the cage is impossible to break and I can't hack into her systems." Bentley said in a nervous state. Not having all the answers scared him.

"Calm down Bentley I'll find a way" Sly said looking around and saw her office "Hold tight I'll be back" He walked into Shadora's office and looked around "Bingo" He walked over to a large panel and started typing "Hey Bentley I found her cage controls but it requires a password. Do you know it?"

"Afraid not Sly. Her defense is to powerful to hack into it was amazing I opened that file and found you" Bentley replied through the binocucom "You could make a guess but that might not be the best idea."

"Why?" Sly asked

"Because she might have a program to shutdown the controls to the cage if you type it wrong" Bentley replied "Then again I have no idea."

"The passwords Cooper" came a quiet voice from behind sly.

Sly turned around to find Heather standing by the door. "What?"

"The Password is Cooper." Heather repeated. She watched as sly started at her somewhat untrusting. "It's the truth" and with that she walked over and typed it in. Bentley and Murry's caged opened.

"Why are you helping?" Sly asked somewhat confused

"Because you don't deserve what she's planned, no one does" Heather sighed.

Sly looked at her and smiled "Come on" he ran out the door heather at his heals. Bentley and Murry were standing outside

"Whats she doing here?" Murry asked.

"She helped you guys" Sly said "She gave me the password". Slys words were cut short as lighting striked and Shadoras manical laughter pierced the air.

Shadora laughed as she put the last piece of clockwerk together "Childs play" she reached into her pocket and pulled out Sly's fur and a feather that came form her head. Her eyes grew deadly as she placed the fur and feather into Clockwerks mouth (Sly 2 related…yeah). She watched as the metal frame showed a small bit of life. She reached into her pocket again and took out the Shadow's Orb. "The dawn has settled, two families fight, the shadows orb, shall now bring life." The orb glowed red and a red aura engulfed clockwerk and shadora. Shadora winced a bit as the power flowed through her. Her autumn colored feathers were changing to grey the tips of her wings were red and the tips of her tails were black, her eyes had a tint of red added to the grey. Clockwerk awoke from his long slumber with a loud screech.

"Immoral once again" Clockwerk screech hovering in the air.

"Father I have a present for you" Shadora smiled then pointed at the raccoon that stood on the edge of the volcano.

"Excellent work daughter" Clockwerk screeched then flew off toward the raccoon.

"No!" Sly cursed as clockwerk flew toward them "Bentley, Murry, Heather run"

"Cooper I told you you'd never be rid of me" Clockwerk screeched and dived at him. Sly lunged out of the way but just barley. Clockwerk screeched again and shot spheres of energy toward the Cooper Gang. The spheres barley missed Bentley and Murry but one hit sly square in the chest.

"Sly!" they rest of the gang screamed running toward him. They were relived when he stood up.

"I'm fine" he said as he stood. He let out a small growl and jumped as the large owl as he came back talons out. Clockwerk fly at him. Heather, Bentley, and Murry started in horror as the giant bird and small raccoon fought.

"He's gona kill sly!" Murry said horrorstruck

"That's what she wants. She wants the cooper line diminished like her father did." Heather said with a sigh. "And if Clockwerk doesn't finish him she will."

Murry looked at her still horrorstruck then turned to Bentley as he typing furiously again. "Bentley what are you doing?"

"Trying to make sense of this prophecy" He said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"What prophecy?" Heather asked curiously.

Bentley stopped and looked at her "You mean you don't know…it was in Shadoras Files…"

"She never told me much…all she ever told me was to bring you guys here and make sure you two were captured." Heather sighed "Which I do regret…"

"It's ok" Murry and Bentley both said. Heather smiled then turned to Bentley

"So what about a prophecy?"

"This" he said opening the file as heather looked over his shoulder. "I found it when I was trying to reach sly…but I'm unsure what it means…though I have a faint idea" Heather started at the text.

"This dosent make sense at all…" Heather said blinking.

"I know." Bentley said

"No I mean…whats going on dosent make snese…I heard of this prophecy once before…but I forgot about it…" Heather said her eyes not leaving the words. "According to it The Cooper family and the Clockwerk family, are supposed to become allies…"

Bentley looked at Murry and they both looked at Heather as though she was insane. "That doesn't make sense" Bentley said.

"I know but its true" Heather replied "What truly confuses me is that Sly and Shadora are the ones who are supposed to stop the fighting and bring peace."

"But that doesn't seem possible" Murry said watching as clockwerk's talons created gashes in Slys arm.

"I know…and the way this is going I don't think it will ever be achieved" Heather said. She gasped as Clockwerk dug his metal talons into slys leg. Sly winced in pain. He looked bad, not like if you were to get beat up by 20 people but it looked as though he was on the verge of death and Clockwerk had not a scratch on him. Shadora started at the two fighting enemies as though in a trance but her eyes went toward the rest of the cooper gang. She smile and landed on the ledge behind Bentley. Heathers eyes grew wide and she lunged at the owl. Shadora screech as Bentley turned around.

"You wretched little…" Shadora growled her talons digging into the wolves white fur. Heather winced and sent her claws across one of the owl's wings. Bentley continued to type as fast as he could. Murry watched unable to move, he was frozen by fear, horror, and shock.

"You evil heartless-" Heather growled her claws slashing against the owls feathers. The fighting between the owl and wolf ceased as a loud screech echoed throughout the volcano. The cooper gang and the owl looked toward the sound, and their eyes filled with horror. Clockwerks talons were wrapped around Sly's neck and he was hovering over the volcano.

"Cooper this is how it ends, by fire and rain." Clockwerk screeched happily. Heather Bentley and Murry stood frozen in shock and horror. Shadora stared at the raccoon, the cuts, and gashes, the torn clothing and fur, blood mangled into the fur. "The Darkened sky, the firy timbers, Rain shall fall to drown the embers." Clockwerk recited "Any last words cooper?"

Sly weakly turned his head toward Bently, Murry, and Heather "Let them go."

"Let them go?" Clockwerk laughed "Afraid I cant do that cooper you see, there part of your gang therefore part of the cooper clan they must go as well"

"Clockwerk you heartless monster" Choked sly blood splattering on cloclwerks talons. Clockwerk smiled.

"Goodybye Cooper Raccoon" Clockwerk let go and the raccoon fell faster and faster toward the lava. Slys eyes became to heavy and they fell shut. Sly felt the world close around him and he felt life start to fade away his cane slipping from his hand. He waited for the burning lava the endless fire but he pain was to much and he fell unconscious. Heather watched in horror tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. Bentley and Murry couldn't believe this was happening. And Clockwerk was laughing. Shadora blinked as though she was in another trance, a small moment passed and she leaped of the ledge and speed toward the falling racooon. "What?" Screeched clockwerk angrily. The Cooper Gang was awestruck. Shadora fly threw the air fast enough to catch her feathers on fire. She flew under sly and hovered as he fell unconscious onto her back. She then dived talons outstretched toward Sly's cane. Her talons wrapped around it and she flew back toward the ledge. She screeched as she reached the ledge, dropping the cane on the stone and letting the unconscious raccoon down, she flew toward clockwerk.

"Clockwerk! You may be my father and I may have inherited your hatred for the cooper clan but at least I have an ounce of mercy" Shadora screeched talons out stretched. Heather, Bentley and Murry were standing over sly. Shadora slashed her talons across clockworks circuits trying in an attempt to tear apart clockwerk back into pieces. Clockwerk screeched

"Wretched little" Clockwerk's talons sinked into her leg and she winced. Shadora growled and slashed her talons right threw clockworks left wing. Clockwerk screeched and wrapped his talons around Shadoras tail.

Heather, Bentley, and Murry watched the two birds, who were family, fight to the death over a pointless war between two clans. "So much destruction…so much anger." Heather breathed as the two birds clashed. "Over something as little as hatred toward their families…" The owl's screeches echoed throughout the volcano. Clockwerk was loosing parts and Shadora was losing feathers and blood. The three of them stood transfixed in the fight. Endless moments passed and the screeching faded as clockwerk fell, all his parts were scattered. And Shadora lay on the cold stone ledge eyes closed and breathing heavy obviously in pain. Bentley sighed.

"He's awake!" Murry said happily. Bentley and Heather turned around and indeed sly had awoken from his unconsciousness.

He groaned the sat up looking at the three of them. "Is this heaven?" The three of them laughed

"Sorry but last time I checked a large volcano and rain wasn't in heaven." Heather said still laughing.

"But how am I alive…I was falling toward lava…" Sly asked confused. The three of them looked at each other then Bentley pointed to the weakened Shadora. "What?..."

"She saved you then took out clockwerk…" Bentley replied. "Were not sure why…" Heather smiled then walked over to the fallen owl. Shadora opened her eyes and stared at the four of them.

"Finish it cooper…finish the feud that has not let our families rest" Shadora spoke in a soft voice which seemed to not belong to her. "Get rid of me and the fightings over, this pointless war can cease"

Sly looked at the owl whos eyes gave a sense of fear, remorse, and in a way pleading. "No"

"What?...Cooper…This can end the fighting if you just.." the owl started to argue

"No. You save my life and took out clockwerk." Sly argued back

"But I tried to kill you…" The owl argued.

"For revenge for your father." Sly argued once again. "The same reason I went after him"

The owl started at the raccoon and the other three. She wondered why they were so forgiving. "But.."

"No" sly said "Why fight"

The owl simply smiled. "Then allies we shall become"

The five of them returned to Paris after a short stay in a hospital and Carmelita angry she missed her chance to catch the raccoon and his gang after their stay in the hospital ,now seemed to want nothing more then to tail the raccoon but however was having no luck. Bentley was sitting across from Shadora and was playing a rather long game of chess. Murry, Heather, and Sly were sitting at the tv and spent hours playing Halo (Don't own halo wish I did though that game rocks). Peace had dawned upon the clans of Clockwerk and Cooper.

There you go...if you liked it thank you...if you want me to make a sequal just tell me.. and i will Thank you all!


End file.
